


Neighbourly Reconciliation

by cuddlebros



Series: Neighbourly Disputes [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, awkward nerds on awkward dates, nothing much happens but they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/cuddlebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and his neighbour go on that date, and find out they have more in common than just basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbourly Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be too interesting unless you read the first part, but it can be read on its own too!

There was no acceptable reason for Kagami to be nervous. It was literally just a date brought about by a bet he kind of lost, with a guy that he really should hate. He wasn’t even sure if this was supposed to be some kind of romantic thing, or a getting to know each other as buddies thing, or just a ‘I really want to get into your surprisingly uptight pants, but social norms suggest I need to take you out at least once before we make gross, muscley love on the floor of one of our apartments’ thing. He wasn’t sure it mattered.

What did matter, though was the fact that he had resorted to asking his best friend about what to wear, and say, and _do_ , over Skype, like some blushing schoolgirl on her first date with a long time crush. He resented that Kuroko had described him like that, but he had to agree. Half of his closet was on his floor, and even sitting, talking to Kuroko, he was still fiddling and shuffling around his seat in the short sleeved casual dress shirt and jeans he had eventually been told to settle on. Kuroko had told him, sternly but softly, that he needed to calm down, otherwise he would get sweaty and disheveled and this guy would realise and run straight back to his apartment, and _then_ what Kagami-kun do, huh? He had grunted, but he had stilled. Kuroko smiled at his friend, and went on to distract him with tales from Japan. He missed his friends and found himself so caught up in Kurokos stories that the sharp knocking at his door made him jump nearly half a foot off of his chair. Kuroko reminded him to put on shoes - “and _socks_ , Kagami-kun, are you a _child_?” - and run his fingers through his hair, before wishing him good luck as Kagami grants him a swift goodbye.

When he opens his door, he is greeted by an ever familiar figure. But even though there’s a smugness on his face, Kagami can see the hints that Aomine is just as nervous as he is. There’s hesitation in his smile, and he’s holding a freaking flower out to him, so Kagami can’t help but break into an easy grin, which seems to put Aomine at ease as well. He takes the flower with a thanks, and steps out of his apartment and into the evening. Aomine is looking good that night; he has chosen a t-shirt the right side of too tight, showing off a hint of his muscles without being too restrictive, and a pair of not-quite-underdressed-looking knee length shorts. It takes him by surprise that Aomine seems to have put in some effort, and he makes sure he knows it.

“You uh, you look good. For a giant idiot. Really good,” he says, thankful he didn’t stutter over any of his words.

“Ey, fuckin rude,” he nudges Kagami playfully with his elbow, “but thanks. You uh, scrub up pretty well yourself. For a _tiger_.”

“It’s _Taiga_ , moron.”

“That’s what I said, _tiger_.”

“Just - where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise,” he winks at Kagami, and Kagami rolls his eyes before smiling at his buffoon of a neighbour.

They chat as they walk, and Aomine learns that Kagami has only been back from Japan for just over a year, and Kagami learns that Aomine has been playing basketball on street courts since he could keep a hold on the ball in his grubby little baby hands. They laugh, and they knock each other about playfully on the pavement like little kids. At some point, that Kagami can’t place, Aomine seems to take his hand, and they walk along hand-in-hand until they reach-

“A gym?” Kagami deadpans, looking at Aomine with his best ‘you cannot be serious’ face.

“Ugh, _iiiiii_ -diot, it’s inside here, c’mon,” and he tugs on their intertwined hands. Kagami follows, reluctantly, until he finds himself in a floor seat of a pretty packed out basketball game.

“Oi, Aomine, what’s this?”

“I have friends, and my friends play basketball, you like basketball, so here we are,” he shrugs.

“You did this for me? Well, ah, thanks, dude.”

“No problem, anything for my date,” he grins. Kagami blushes.

“Sh-shut up.”

“Sure thing, _babe_.”

Kagami slaps him upside the back of the head, but he grins anyway.

 

\----

 

“You never mentioned your friends were in Touou, idiot! That’s super freaking cool, how did a moron like you ever get mixed up with a crowd of geniuses like them?”

“Ey, Kagam _idiot_ , they’re my teammates! You’d think such a big fan of Touou would recognise the power forward of the damn team,” he says, grumpily.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ , no fucking way, you are not _that_ Aomine,” says Kagami, eyes wide as he freaks out while they exit the gym.

“I thought you knew? It’s not exactly a common name, doofus.”

“Yeah - well - it didn’t click, I mean I heard that name all the time in Japan, dude, and woah, so you’re him. You’re - fuck _you’re really fucking good_ , and this totally explains why you almost beat my sorry ass that time,” he starts to ramble, before Aomine pulls him aside, going in the opposite direction to the one he was heading in.

“You talk way too damn much, tiger,” he says, clasping their hands together as they once again step down the street.

Kagami pouts, but he squeezes Aomine’s hand any way.

“Whatever. Where are we going now?”

“Food, I was thinking. We’re big guys, big guys get hungry, right?”

“Yeah, I’m down for food. Maji?”

Aomine grins at him. “Maji.”

 

\----

 

“How in Gods name can you eat _that much crap_ and be in _that shape_ , what the fuck, Taiga? Are you even real?”

“I have a big appetite,” Kagami manages, through a mouthful of food.

Aomine whistles. “Well, I’m glad you decided to pay, because I don’t think I could have afforded that shit myself.”

Kagami shrugs and rolls his eyes. “You sure know how to make a girl feel special, _baka_.”

“Oi, don’t call me stupid.”

“You speak Japanese?” Kagami asks, wide eyed.

“Nah, but I have a friend in Japan, Tetsuya, and he called me that a lot so I asked what it meant and he told me. He taught me some other shit too, but I can’t remember it all. Actually he calls me _aho_ a lot too, what does that mean? He wouldn’t tell me,” he complains.

Kagami simply sniggers into his drink.

“Wait, Tetsuya? Does he also go by Kuroko?”

“Yeah, why?”

“How the hell do you know Kuroko?”

“How the hell do you know Tetsuya?”

They spend the rest of their dinner talking about Kuroko, or their jobs, or their pasts. It turns out that both of them are thinking of going into public service, they both like burgers way too much, and they have the same shoe size. Every now and then, they take to kicking each other under the table, eventually linking their legs round each other. Kagami doesn’t say at that point that he relishes the feel of warm muscle up against his, but Aomine doesn’t say how much he loves the feel of Kagami’s eyes on him either. They both confess these things much later, when both things become the norm.

 

\----

 

“Well, thank you for a, uh, a great night,” Kagami says, bringing his had up to rub the back of his neck again, as is his anxious habit.

“No problem, I had fun,” Aomine smiles, more docile than his usual grin, a little more intimacy present in his eyes than usual.

“So, uh, I guess I’ll see you around?” he asks, not quite meeting Aomine’s eyes.

“Of course, idiot. Hey, oi,” he calls, and as soon as Kagami’s eyes meet his in questioning, he moves forward, fitting their mouths together in a clumsy kiss. It’s not quite open mouthed, but his tongue is still there, somewhere, trying to get Kagami to co-operate. He squeals in surprise, but he soon relaxes, allowing Aomine to pin him against his door. They manage to make out for a good few minutes, closed eyes and all, before they part, breathing heavily. Aomine has that ridiculous smug grin on his face, and Kagami has wide eyes and a small smile.

“Yeah, so, uh. See you around, moron,” Kagami says, pulling out his keys before giving Aomine a quick goodbye peck on the cheek.

“See ya, idiot,” he says, and he watches as Kagami disappears into his apartment, until he closes the door.

“Such a nice ass,” he murmurs to himself as he makes his way next door, to his own home. He’s still thinking about Kagami’s hand in his, his mouth on his as he falls asleep.

He has good dreams that night.

 

 ----

 

Kagami comes home the day after to even more noise than usual. He thinks that next time they kiss, he'll have to _bite Aomine's fucking tongue off_.

**Author's Note:**

> I knew they had to go on a date, but they're such basketball idiots, and dates aren't my forte, so I hope this makes sense!


End file.
